<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Life by marasahana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042901">Second Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marasahana/pseuds/marasahana'>marasahana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fate &amp; Destiny, Friendship, Gen, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, Not Romance, focused on friendship!, not much on ships sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marasahana/pseuds/marasahana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soonyoung wishes he have met them in a better life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first work here in AO3 solely of the fact that I got too emotional listening to Second Life. At first this was supposed to be short, enough to just let go of my creative juices. I just don't know how it ended with 7K words. I'm not even gonna lie, this can be pretty crappy and shitty and pretty rushed so I'm sorry for that. Anyways, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another set of schedules to fit in his jam-packed idol life. Soonyoung tries to adjust his earpiece as he hears the song of the current group performing in front of the bustling and cheering crowd, filled with voices from people who adore different groups according to their own respective music taste. In times like this, Soonyoung cannot help but fill his heart with feelings of never-ending gratitude as the thought that there will be people who will support you for your passion and dreams despite having not met or have known you for their entire life washes over his mind: a thought he knows he shares with a lot of idols.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voices and quick run-throughs of his members has slowly devoured his hearing as he hears the fading of music blasting in the background. The performing group has ended their turn. And so, Soonyoung aligns himself with the rest of his members as they line up preparing to enter the stage, waiting for the was-performing group to come down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung attempts to straighten the invisible wrinkles in his outfit as he fixes posture, facing the members of the other group as they pass by each other while bowing as a sign of respect. He lands his gaze on another set of eyes. It was unspoken, but Soonyoung could hear the messages their gazes convey as they pass by their own groups: <em>I was looking for you</em>. Probably thinking of the same thing, Woozi grins at the latter. Soonyoung doesn’t know when it started but slowly in his career, he has attached himself more to people whom he never knew would have such a great impact on him, as an idol and as a person.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Who was he lying, of course Soonyoung knew when it started. It started that one night when his manager brought him an offer. <em>A peculiar offer. </em></p>
<p>He was offered to join a <em>prototype variety show</em>. A variety show for insiders, hidden from the eyes of the public. It was a variety show only shown to those who subscribe to its content, with selected staffs from various entertainment companies and program networks as its main target audience. The show’s main purpose? to generate ideas for upcoming variety shows and test if the idea was marketable or not. What makes it more interesting is that to avail subscription, the spectator needs to pay a few dollars monthly. Half of those earnings goes to the casts of the show, which compensates for the fact that participating in the show would not boost publicity for their image. <em>It was kind of a win-win situation for both sides</em>, Soonyoung looks back at the memory. But what really convinced Soonyoung (or moreover his manager) to participate in the show was his present mental state at that time. The rest of his members currently have solo schedules ranging from magazine photoshoots to MCing duties, leaving him alone in their dorm most of the time. The situation gave way for unpleasant thoughts to enter his head. Additionally, he felt like his appeal to participate in choreography-making has been rejected by their company for their past few comebacks, pushing himself even further to his own insecurities and frustrations.<em> It’s good for your mind to have a change of environment sometimes</em>, Soonyoung hears the echo of his manager’s words from that night. <em>Plus, you get to be paid</em>, they add. And so Soonyoung agreed. He made the decision to participate in a secret show filmed at least twice a month to get away from the negative thoughts whirling in his head. Little did he know, he’d get more than that.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They were a funny mix of a team, Soonyoung thinks back. <em>An odd one</em>, he might add. The cast for the show consisted of two rising solo artists, a well-known rapper, two highly regarded main vocalists, four stunning visuals of their own respective groups, an idol famous for his leadership qualities, “the future of KPop”, an all-rounded idol member, and plain old Kwon Soonyoung. In the beginning, he thought that this team would fall into shambles, considering the various personalities that potentially clash along the way. <em>It just wasn’t going to work</em>, Soonyoung remembers himself thinking. <em>To think they created a team full of strangers, not to mention that we all probably don’t have that much common interests with the different fields of music we work in, this prototype show is meant to fail! </em></p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>As Woozi approaches Soonyoung, the taller opens his arms and flashes a tooth-filled grin with his eyes seemingly disappearing with the action. Woozi rolls his eyes, but leans in to Soonyoung, engulfing the both of them to a hug.</p>
<p>“That was a nice performance out there!”</p>
<p>“Thanks. You’re next after us, right?”</p>
<p>The two let go from the embrace and face each other as they try to wrap up their conversation. They knew time was limited and eyes were looking. If Soonyoung weren’t near him, he would have missed the words Woozi has whispered (mouthed would have been a better term) in a few seconds. Soonyoung chuckles and nods his head.</p>
<p>“Bye Woozi-ssi!”</p>
<p>“Good luck, Ho- Soonyoung-ssi.”</p>
<p>As the two depart, Soonyoung follows the rest of his members as they pile up on stage, a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>See you this weekend? </em>
</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Soonyoung didn’t know when it started, but as days pass by, he finds himself looking forward to the prototype show he has been participating. Sure, it was awkward at first since none of them knew each other really well but as what the famous quote says, misery loves company. Participating in variety shows filled with different challenges has really allowed for a bond to form among the team. It was evident in their cries when they fail to surpass a challenge given, like that time when a staff tried to trick them in stealing their clue cards for their adventure quest in a temple-themed episode; it was also evident in their smiles when victory has played on their side and showered them with blessings, like that time when cheers and yells echoed the room as Soonyoung scores a hundred in the karaoke escape room, leading the team’s way out. But most of all, their bond was evident in the miniscule things that they do together as a team. From being able to harmonize while singing random songs, to collectively cheating to win against the producers of the shows, to simply being able to hug the others without hesitation. The team had chemistry and Soonyoung couldn’t deny.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soonyoung discovers his talent for humor when he meets up with Dokyeom and Seungkwan as together they form the trio Boo-Seok-Soon. When these three are together, prepare yourselves for a good laugh. Their funny antics and impromptu roleplay never fail to entertain the others and themselves. Who would have thought Soonyoung would develop a team with the Kpop’s currently most sought vocalists? From creating bizarre stories akin to whatever the theme is for the day to impersonating others (and probably themselves) just to prove their own points in their argument, the trio will forever mark in Soonyoung’s heart that humor works when you’ve got some supportive friends to share that humor with you. He might have never discovered his funny side, considering how his company has always pushed his ‘cute boy image’, if he never met these people. For that, Soonyoung was thankful.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Having Mingyu around is like having a little brother that seems to be always following you, Soonyoung thinks. Despite being known to the industry as the handsome tan man that swept the whole nation off its feet by just appearing for a brief second in the beginning of their group’s debut music video, Soonyoung is amazed by how much Mingyu radiates this little kid energy within him that seemed so pure and energetic. The younger likes to get attention from his hyungs on the cast, especially Soonyoung. He would wiggle his way into the older’s peripheral vision and ask for some sort of affection using his aegyo techniques. Soonyoung finds it amusing, how Mingyu manages to tickle his brotherhood senses despite the man being a lamppost next to Soonyoung’s figure. Nevertheless, Soonyoung is always willing to reciprocate the affection Mingyu offers.</p>
<p>Affections has always been welcome in his own group, but maybe because he has never learned to express himself physically to his own members, the rest of the cast like Mingyu teaches him the art of how simple touches could mean “I feel safe with you” or “I’m thankful to have met you”. It makes Soonyoung’s heart grow fonder of the people he met through such odd circumstances.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jun was a soulmate Soonyoung was grateful to have met. It was like the stars have aligned the two of them to meet which is funny everytime Soonyoung thinks about it. Jun has always been one of the quiet ones among the team, preferring to stay by the sidelines rather than speak his own punchlines in the middle of the crowd. The others including Soonyoung thought that maybe it’s just who Jun is. Turns out, the Chinese isn’t really that shy and reserved as they think he is. As their days spent with each other grow longer, they learn that Jun is funny. <em>Effortlessly funny</em>, Soonyoung adds in his head. The guy could do anything, and everybody would be rolling their heads laughing at his actions. As Jun begins to open to the rest of them, Soonyoung learns how much he and Jun shared so much chemistry. As what fans like to say, they seem to share the same braincell. Most of the time, they do the same actions, create similar decisions, and experience somehow almost identical emotions. Maybe it’s because they share the same stars hanged up in the sky.</p>
<p>To be part of a team where almost all members shared the same childhood together, Soonyoung sometimes feels like he is just an addition to an already well-established group even though he knows that is not the case and his members value him a lot despite building their friendship quite later. He just sometimes wishes he could be part of their training period from the very beginning, so that he won’t feel that left out when they seem to have some unspoken connection with each other. Maybe that’s why he is thankful to have met the team he belongs right now and his gemini brother Jun. He is able to experience what it is like to understand what the other has to say, even without words spoken. It’s magical, Soonyoung likes to think of it that way. It makes his heart yearn for more.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Meeting the one and only Yoon Jeonghan feels like an honor for Soonyoung. Despite being only around the industry for a few years, the solo artist has established himself as one of the most well-respected people in the industry with his works. What was an even greater honor for Soonyoung was to be able to develop a friendship with Jeonghan, more or less similar to an older and younger brother relationship with him. <em>Older brother</em>, Soonyoung gapes in his own head. <em>Imagine having Yoon Jeonghan play the role of an older brother in your life</em>. But honestly, it’s not that far-fetched as Soonyoung thinks. Because in reality, Jeonghan really does treat Soonyoung (and the younger members of the cast) like his little brother(s).</p>
<p>Even so, Jeonghan likes to pass down his legacies to others, including his mischievousness. Jeonghan was the one who taught Soonyoung how to be a trickster and a wise player in life. With the way Jeonghan pulls out an innocent face while doing sinful acts, Soonyoung knows he’s learning from the master. It makes him want to snicker. And yet, Soonyoung will always be filled with gratitude meeting the rest of the cast and Jeonghan. They are able to bring out the quirky and mischievous side of him he is never able to express in front of the world with the way the company has pushed so much of his public image. It reminds Soonyoung of some parts of himself that he sometimes forgets and allows him to grasp who he really is, as their bond strengthens each day.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Despite having born of the same year, Soonyoung feels the polarity between him and Wonwoo. Soonyoung is that boy group member with a cute image but with a loud and outgoing personality in reality while Wonwoo is that guy whose reputation is a man with overflowing charisma as a rapper but is actually just a tenderhearted guy who prefers to listen rather talk. Even Soonyoung didn’t know when his closeness with Wonwoo developed but he was thankful anyways. The smaller guy liked to imitate and bicker with Wonwoo but behind those colorful remarks and funny side-comments they know that they can rely and depend on each other when they need to.</p>
<p><em>It’s amazing</em>, Soonyoung says to himself. How despite their differences, they can trust each other enough to run to the other’s arms when they need a shoulder to cry on. A heavy weight resting on Soonyoung’s shoulders seem to have been lifted with the thought that Wonwoo and the others will always be willing to lend him a hand when he needs to- despite their dissimilarities, despite the gaps in their friendship. In the bottom of his heart, Soonyoung knows that whatever challenge their friendship may encounter, his friends are willing to cross those hardships together. After all, he is willing to do the same for them.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>As the confetti pops around the corners of the stage, Soonyoung and the rest of his members steady themselves as they strike their ending pose with him standing in the center. For this comeback, the company has opted for a ‘cool concept’ rather than their usual ‘youthful concept’. <em>The slight change attracts new people but not too drastic enough to scare away old fans</em>, Soonyoung remembers a representative from their company say. This time, they have placed Soonyoung as the center for this comeback. How could they not? Throughout the past few months, Soonyoung has proven himself in every practice, in every recording: the guy was improving every single day. His moves were sharper and smoother than they were before, as if he had more control over his body. His vocal color has been very distinct recently and his vocal techniques were improving his performance every single time.</p>
<p>However, it wasn’t until a certain dance practice that the company and his members have discovered something about Soonyoung: his newly found charisma. Despite his baby face and quite short stature for an idol, Soonyoung is able to exude this majestic aura that keeps your eyes focused on him wherever he goes, that you don’t want to look away from him. His facial expressions are on point too, from the way he tilts his head as if someone just challenged him for a fight to the little smirks he flashes every now and then. Maybe this is why Soonyoung has been under the radar for the past year: to constantly improve himself. And so, they decided to give Soonyoung a share of spotlight this time, placing him as the center of this comeback.</p>
<p>It was pretty evident too that a lot of people are noticing Soonyoung nowadays. Despite their group being quite famous already, Soonyoung has always been that one member who seems to be the less favorite than the others. However, since the start of this comeback, Soonyoung has been receiving louder cheers, hearing more of his name in the crowd, accepting more letters and gifts than the usual. It makes Soonyoung’s heart swell with pride.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Not a lot of people from Soonyoung’s company knew about his show. Soonyoung doesn’t even know if these people knew about prototype shows. After all, his company has always been known to be closeted within itself and prefer to do its own business within its four walls. Not to mention that most of its employees are either fresh from graduation or had its experience from other entertainment companies. If it wasn’t for their manager who had previous experiences from working with the television industry, Soonyoung wouldn’t be where he is today. If there were people from his turf that knew about prototype shows and his own show, they probably chose to say nothing for their company….. can be quite <em>sensitive</em> when it comes to works from others. And so Soonyoung is quite sure that his show is kept under the wraps.</p>
<p>With this in mind, it doesn’t come as a surprise that not a lot of people knew how Soonyoung managed to improve his skills day by day. It’s because they haven’t seen the reason yet.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>It first started as a joke: while waiting for the set to be finished for shooting, Woozi shared to others a song he created that he wished was sung by a boy group different from his own. A few of the cast tried singing to it until everybody else joined, slowly claiming some parts of the song they wanted to sing, <em>as if they were a group</em>. Soonyoung then jokingly danced while the others were singing the piece. It first started just like that. Until slowly, they did things one after another and have completely transformed a simple piece to a full performance with matching choreography fit for an idol group. Pleased within themselves, they decided to film a video somehow similar to a dance practice that other groups share to their fans and gave the file to the producers of their show just for fun. Unbeknownst to them, the producers have decided to share the video to the people subscribed to their content and received astounding responses. They have been told that their chemistry in performing was explicitly shown well in the video while the others have claimed that if they didn’t know who they were, they would probably think they are actually a real idol group. Ever since then, the cast has shared quite a few videos akin to the first video which in return, is always met with pleasing and positive responses.</p>
<p>It was there that started how each member of the cast would contribute their own experiences in hopes to help others outperform the best version of themselves.</p>
<p>It was there that started how Soonyoung would develop into the idol he is known in the present.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Vernon taught Soonyoung the power of self-acceptance and how you could harness it into a powerful mindset that could take you miles away. It all started when they were mindlessly talking with each other while eating out for lunch. Hanging out with the rest of the cast outside shooting has somehow become a regular for the team as their time spent together continues to grow longer. This time, Hansol, Vernon’s real name, Soonyoung, and Joshua went to check out this newly opened fast food chain near the building where they usually film their on-set episodes. In the process of talking, Soonyoung had brought up his opinions towards his appearance.</p>
<p>“I feel like sometimes, I don’t fit to be an idol because of how I look. It’s too plain to reach celebrity status.” Soonyoung casually chuckles as he chews a bite of his meal, still focused on his own food. The statement made Hansol freeze on his actions as his spoon was stuck mid-air. Joshua also slows down his chewing all the while looking at Soonyoung with concern. The gestures of the two made Soonyoung look up from his food.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Ya, hyung. Don’t think that way.” Hansol reprimands the older. “You’re already beautiful enough. You know?” Hansol’s tone might have been a little harsh to be talking with someone older than him, but it was clear in his voice that he was only concerned. Joshua could only nod to show his agreement with the younger’s words.</p>
<p>However, Soonyoung wasn’t going to back down from the argument anytime soon. “It’s true, though.” He adds.</p>
<p>Hansol could only sigh in return. “Hyung, you don’t have to think or follow what everybody says about what a ‘celebrity appearance’ should be. Beauty isn’t something that should be dictated by others. It should be dictated by you. Don’t let other people think of that otherwise. Also, think of it this way: if every single person followed had the face of what ‘beautiful’ should be, wouldn’t it take out the uniqueness of each one of us?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung stares at Hansol for quite a while before letting out a chuckle, making Hansol grin. He knew he just won the argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To be honest, Soonyoung thought that having the rising artist Joshua and the reigning solo artist Yoon Jeonghan on one show would ignite some sort of competition between the two. But no, instead they like to team up together to formulate schemes towards the team, ensuring laughter along the way. Jeonghan and Joshua are a dangerous duo that could take over the world if they wanted to, seeing that they share the same wavelengths. As what they say, birds of the same feather flock together. Nevertheless, Joshua unknowingly became one of Soonyoung’s mentors when it comes to his singing skills.</p>
<p>“When belting out a high note, make sure that your breathing is going outside and not inside. That way, your voice can be heard clearer.” He remembers the older making a remark while practicing on a song.</p>
<p>“Got that, hyung.” He replies.</p>
<p>Soonyoung contemplates starting a conversation with Joshua but hesitates a lot before opening his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hyung.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Joshua replies, keeping his eyes on the paper in his hands.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m fit enough to sing high notes?”</p>
<p>The statement makes Joshua look up to face Soonyoung.</p>
<p>“Of course, you are. What makes you say otherwise?”</p>
<p>“It’s just that I never really get these parts when I’m with my own group. I figured that maybe I don’t suit enough to sing high notes?” Soonyoung’s statement comes out more of a question than an answer. After all, there will be times where he just never felt enough for the contribution he makes for his group. It’s unavoidable, Soonyoung thinks. It’s unavoidable to feel that way when you are surrounded with people that seemed to have talent flowing over their veins. In a very competitive industry, Soonyoung cannot help but sometimes feel small in a place where being ‘big’ matters.</p>
<p>Joshua sets aside the papers and faces Soonyoung. “I think your voice is amazing, Hoshi. You have a really unique voice color. I believe you just need a little bit more of change in your vocal technique and you could probably get more exposure for your voice. Don’t worry, I will try my best to teach you what I know!” Joshua smiles at Soonyoung as to which the younger returns. To have a caring hyung that would help him grow into a better vocalist, he wonders what he has done in his past life to be this lucky.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Despite Minghao being younger and debuting later than Soonyoung, the older can definitely learn a lot from the Minghao. Having a background from b-boying and martial arts, Soonyoung was willing to take some points from the dancer. He knows that he may never have a chance to showcase his own talent when it comes to dancing and if he was given the same opportunity to expand his skills back when he his mind was bothered with dark, negative thoughts, he might have passed up this chance. But he’s learned to treasure the little things life gives him now, learned to appreciate whatever comes to his way. And so despite knowing that he may never be able to show the world what he may offer to them, it’s okay for Soonyoung. For once, he wants to make a decision for himself. If he may never show it in spotlight, that’s okay. He wants to learn anyway.</p>
<p>“Minghao.” Soonyoung calls the younger. It was only the two of them now in the practice room the cast has rented to practice over the song Woozi has (once again) presented to them. <em>I really think this song suits us as a group,</em> Woozi shares to them. They have already practiced for hours until everyone was able to follow the choreography Soonyoung shares to them. Soonyoung doesn’t even know how he ended up being the main choreographer for the team. Nevertheless, he was very thankful for the opportunity. The chance to choreograph his own dance was never given by his company to him. With the rest of the team, he was not just able to share his own ideas but also learn and develop his skill more in terms of dancing and choreograph-making. The rest has already left and the two were already packing their bags when Soonyoung calls the attention of Minghao.</p>
<p>“Yes, hyung?” The younger was know looking for the phone wire in his backpack since he wanted to charge his phone on the way home.</p>
<p>“Could you teach me some…… moves in martial arts?”</p>
<p>Minghao stops rummaging through his bag and looks up to Soonyoung, a bewildered expression on his face. “Oh? Why the sudden interest, hyung?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. “I just wanted to learn something new.”</p>
<p>Minghao studies the face of the older. He was now smiling so much; his eyes were almost disappearing. A light disposition is clearly shown in his face. A disposition that shows how eager his to learn whatever comes to his way. Minghao smiles. Hoshi hyung is really admirable. Despite being unfavored by the company he is in, Hoshi hyung doesn’t see it as a reason to back down and mop around in life. Instead, he continues to explore his capabilities. His hyung is really someone you can look up to. Minghao feels proud of Soonyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, hyung. Maybe we can start the basics next weekend?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soonyoung likes to look up to Seungcheol. The man has been known to the industry for the way he has led his own team, the way he fought his own company just for their group to be able to perform once again on stage, how he is able to suddenly notice something wrong with his member and catch them just as they were about to fall. Seungcheol was known to have brought success in his own team and Soonyoung admires him for that. This admiration has seemed to grow stronger when he has witnessed Seungcheol’s leadership abilities with his own eyes, with the way the older has acted as a leader to their own team. Seungcheol was a great leader not because he always knows what to do but because he knows that he doesn’t and that’s okay, he has his members anyway.</p>
<p>“Hyung.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“What best leadership tip could you give to someone?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol pauses for quite a time before answering again.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’m qualified to say this but- “</p>
<p>“Everybody knows your great leadership, hyung.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>The two of them snicker.</p>
<p>“I think it would be to accept that you’re not perfect. That you can be weak too, that sometimes you don’t know what to do. There has always been this conception that to be a leader means that you are always able to lead the team. But no one in life is stable enough to be always able to lead. There will be times that you will be lost. And you have to learn to accept that fact. The fact that sometimes you need to be led too. That’s when your members come in. If you are able to accept the fact that you are not strong always, you will learn to lean on your members. You will learn how to depend on them and trust them. And if as a leader you are finally able to do that, you will be able to communicate with them and break what sort of barrier this ‘leader’ position has given to your relationship. And when you break this barrier, you will always find the strength to lead them, and your bond will only grow stronger as time passes by.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung stares at Seungcheol. Once again, he is thankful to the stars above to be given the chance to have a conversation with this man. Life lessons come unexpected in life: may it be in the form of accidents, arguments, or surprises. This time, life lessons come to Soonyoung in casual, light conversations with his hyung in front of a convenience store. Soonyoung fondly grins. He feels indebted to the heavens for such blessings.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soonyoung and Woozi has been dubbed as the team’s powerful combination with Woozi’s songwriting skills and Soonyoung’s choreography ideas. But it wasn’t that easy in the beginning.</p>
<p>“Why are you holding back?” Soonyoung remembers Woozi ask him one time while practicing for a song. The others were currently out to buy drinks and the two remained to discuss the theme of the song so Soonyoung could come up with ideas.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I said, why are you holding back?” Soonyoung frowns at Woozi’s question.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand what you mean.”</p>
<p>Woozi sighs at Soonyoung’s inquiry.</p>
<p>“You pull that expression, you know, when you’re trying to teach us some moves. It’s like you’re hesitating to tell us what you’ve got in mind.”</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. So that’s what he meant, Soonyoung realizes. He contemplates to find the right words before speaking up again.</p>
<p>“I think that’s because sometimes I’m not sure if the idea that I’m sharing is good enough for you guys, so I don’t immediately share it and think through it first.” Soonyoung casually laughs at his statement but he immediately feels a pang of pain somewhere in his chest. He was never confident of sharing his ideas to others. Not when his own company has repeatedly rejected his ideas despite presenting the best of his works to them. The constant denial of his request has just led him to conclude that maybe his ideas wasn’t just enough and didn’t deserve to be in the final process. He’s supposed to be over that sentiment, but I guess wounds not properly healed can reopen again. But he doesn’t dwell on it any longer, knowing that sulking over the same problem would lead to nowhere.</p>
<p>The thing about Woozi though is that he is a good reader of people. And he sees through Soonyoung. Woozi is determined to let the wound properly heal this time.</p>
<p>“But how would we know if the idea is good enough for us if you won’t share it? You have to learn how to have faith in your ideas, Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>“But what if it isn’t enough? What if the idea I have is terrible?”</p>
<p>“That won’t matter Soonyoung because we’ll always be thankful for it. We’ll be thankful for the ideas you have given us; may they be terrible or not. Because that is what is holding you back. If you aren’t able to share your ideas with us, how will you grow? Remember one thing, Soonyoung: if we will reject your idea, it is because we just don’t see it fit for the song, it doesn’t mean that your idea was bad or that it wasn’t enough for us.”</p>
<p>Woozi pats Soonyoung’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You have such a great mind, Soonyoung. You have always delivered great ideas to the team, and I know you will deliver more than you can give right now. You just have to be confident enough to trust your ideas and show it to the rest of the world.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung wants to cry, but he reserves the tears for a later time. He smiles at Woozi.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Woozi. I’ll remember that in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wounds were healed that night.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dino has set great, seemingly unreachable standards as a rookie idol. Even from predebut, he was already famous for his insane talents: his amazing voice, his sharp moves, even his smooth rap flow was enough to dub him as the “future of KPop”. And so, it came a surprise to Soonyoung that out of all the members in the team, Dino chose him as the person he looks up to the most. What was there to look up to him? He definitely wasn’t the most famous in the bunch nor the most talented. What did Dino even see in him? And so, he opens the conversation with the youngest of the team.</p>
<p>“Dino.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Hoshi hyung! Do you need something?” Dino felt happy that his favorite hyung has just called his attention. He was so ready for whatever Soonyoung wants him to do as he plasters a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Uhm, I just have a question to ask.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Why do you look up to me?” Dino feels his head tilt at Soonyoung’s question.</p>
<p>“Come again, hyung?”</p>
<p>“Like, why do you see me as your role model? Like there’s nothing extraordinary about me or anything. I don’t think I have anything special enough in me to be admired about.”</p>
<p>Dino gasps at what Soonyoung has just said. “Why would you think that way, hyung? Do you really not know?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung knits his eyebrows and prepares to retort but was never given a chance by the younger as Dino starts to speak up again.</p>
<p>“You have one of the most distinct vocal color I have ever heard, not to mention one of the most beautiful too. And don’t even get me started on your dance moves, they’re sharp enough to highlight angles but smooth enough to feel like they’re in sync with the air. Plus, you literally create your own choreography, that is literally high-quality and not just some mediocre dance moves? Then I heard you rap, and it seemed so natural, like you were born to rap with ease!”</p>
<p>By now, Dino was moving his arms around the space between him and Soonyoung, trying his best to express himself with his hands.</p>
<p>“But you know what’s the most amazing thing about you, hyung? It’s how passionate you are. You were never able to showcase how talented you are because of your company, but somehow that doesn’t stop you from growing. You chose to continue on honing your skills not because you wanted to prove yourself to others but simply because you wanted to.”</p>
<p>Dino calms down as he stares passionately at Soonyoung’s wide eyes.</p>
<p>“You didn’t let hardships get in your way and continued to find ways to shine. It’s amazing, hyung, with how you are able to do that. You are always open to what life gives you and you make the most out of it; I’ve seen it with my own eyes, hyung. How you continue to persevere and improve yourself every single day. It’s admiring to see you do it, hyung. Just watching you from afar allowed me to learn a lot from you. I wish you would see the same.”</p>
<p>Filled with so much emotions that he cannot seem to contain anymore, Soonyoung pulls in Dino for a hug.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dino. That was very…. heartwarming. I didn’t expect to hear such a wholesome response from you.” Dino laughs at Soonyoung as the younger pats his back. “No problem, hyung! I will always be your number one fan!”</p>
<p>Laughter fills the room. All was good.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soonyoung doesn’t know how, but along the way, these twelve men he has spent his time with grew from just plain co-workers to very close friends. He sees it, their chemistry. The way everyone just clicks with each other. The way how each one of them is willing to help each other grow. Of course, it wasn’t a smooth sail and there were arguments along the way but despite that, everyone stayed. Everyone was willing to make things work between them, and honestly that made the difference. It was at that moment that Soonyoung knew this friendship is treasure of a lifetime.</p>
<p>Maybe that’s also the reason why Soonyoung is scared. He knows the other members think of it too. Prototype shows don’t usually last for like more than seven or eight months, but their show is still running: for almost a year and a half. And while everyone is grateful of the success bestowed upon them, seeing that their target audience has grown quite fond of them (something about <em>having unmatched variety appeal</em>, Soonyoung overheard), it doesn’t keep away the question everyone has been dreading for: until when will the show last?</p>
<p>You see, prototype shows, aside from the fact that they are hidden shows from the public, they are also top-secret projects by the industry. If you subscribe to a prototype show for their content, you are not allowed to spill any information to anyone except to a fellow target audience. Rumors say that upon subscription, a paper will be given for you to sign to acknowledge about the show’s confidentiality.</p>
<p>This is when the problem arises: popularity attracts attention. If the show continues to grow, it will surely gain enough attention that could break the show’s secrecy. In other words, the show will somehow cease to exist once their popularity arises on a dangerous level.</p>
<p>Soonyoung is scared. what would happen after the show ends? Will the rest of the team still be able to meet up that frequently despite not having the same schedules anymore? Will they still continue to help Woozi’s songs come to life? Will they remain still close to each other?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How long will their friendship last when the show ends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung was afraid to know. Everybody knows how hard it is to go back to their usual routine when the experience they had has changed them so much. They can’t just go back to ‘normal’, that’s not how it works. They can’t pretend nothing happened for like a year and a half. Not when that year and a half changed everything.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Today’s episode isn’t their last episode, but it was very sentimental. The concept for the episode was TTT, which stands for SV(T) M(T) REALI(T)Y. What’s SVT, you ask? It’s the shorter term for Seventeen, the group name the cast gave to themselves after a bringing a few of Woozi’s songs to life. <em>Might as well give ourselves a name and go all out</em>, they reason out. Eventually the name stuck and was soon added to the official name of the show, Going. And so, the show is now called ‘Going Seventeen’.</p>
<p>The episode started out quite fun, with the producers tricking them to their supposed ‘day-off’ with some macarons, to playing different games that not only showcased their teamwork but also their variety skills. The night however, turned quite emotional. <em>It must be the alcohol</em>, Soonyoung thinks.</p>
<p>“Hoshi won’t be here after 30 minutes.” Woozi remarks at his alcohol consumption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hoshi. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a nickname given to him by the rest of the team, when he said that he wanted to shine bright like a star in the sky. Everybody grimaced at his statement when Dokyeom suddenly said, “Then do you want to be called ‘Byul’, hyung?” into which Seungkwan immediately retorts, “That sounds too cheesy! How about ‘Hoshi’? That’s the Japanese for star and it sounds cool!” and the rest was history. Ever since then, the members kept on calling him the star nickname and it sticked to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He will always treasure this name, for it was a proof the strong bond they have shared within their friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only a few hours before the day ends and the rest of the group are lined in front of the cameras filming them as the starry night blanket wraps the sky. The tables in front of them are filled with snacks and alcohol as they pour their heart out in a conversation, they thought they would never had.</p>
<p>“When we are together, it is so much fun…. it is so fun. Sometimes better than hanging out with my friends.” Joshua shares to the group as he ponders over the memories they have been through.</p>
<p>Choruses of agreement can be heard from the bunch. The night is vast, and for the many times they have spent seeing the dark sky together, it will be its first time hearing their hearts out.</p>
<p>“As time goes by, I don’t think about us leaving each other. Like I can’t do that. I thought as time goes by, I thought that ‘We are just going to go our own ways.’ Now, I don’t think that way at all.” Seungcheol pours his thoughts out to the rest of the group. And even though the response of the rest was minute, Seungcheol already knew from the bottom of his heart that everyone feels the same way.</p>
<p>“Everybody thinks that our relationship is precious,” Soonyoung looks around to stare at his members longingly. “And I love that.” He smiles at them.</p>
<p>“To be honest, how can thirteen of us all agree and understand each other.” Woozi starts. “But we are all here, right now.”</p>
<p>A slight pause ensues. As if there was a spell everyone would be afraid to break.</p>
<p>“I have been thinking that I want to do more with members recently. I think about it more recently.” Woozi confesses.</p>
<p>“We are bonded.” Soonyoung heard someone say, but he was too lost in thought to figure out who it was. Too lost in thought with how the rest of the team has poured themselves tonight.</p>
<p>“I just want to do this forever with these members.” Woozi adds. “It’s not like ‘We want to last long’. I honestly think about ‘I want to do this forever with these people.’” It’s so heartwarming to hear words that have been echoing in Soonyoung’s head for so long from people who he wants his thoughts to be reciprocated with.</p>
<p>“That is my hope.” Seungcheol notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not something to achieve. That is just my wish. It is not that ‘We are going to do this for a longtime’. It’s ‘I want to do this for a long time.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe the universe would be a little bit kinder in their next life, Soonyoung thinks. Maybe the stars would align for the thirteen of them in another life and hopefully put them in one group together, where they could share their dreams and memories. Maybe life would give them another chance in another time.</p>
<p>Or maybe it doesn’t matter, Soonyoung rebuts himself. Maybe it wouldn’t matter if the universe won’t be as kind as they are. After all, Soonyoung is sure they would find their way back together. Even if it was just passing across the street as strangers, Soonyoung knew they will still feel the connection between their bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would still choose them all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, they would have to deal with what fate has given to them. It will be alright, Soonyoung reassures himself. We will find a way. We won’t let this friendship end so easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile makes his way across Hoshi’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it to the end, thank you so much! Here are some fun facts that I can't find to fit in the narrative (or maybe just some fun facts, really):<br/>1. The idol status of SVT in this alternate timeline are:<br/>Jeonghan = famous solo artist<br/>Joshua = rising solo artist<br/>Seungcheol = idol group member, leader<br/>Wonwoo = famous rapper<br/>Hoshi = idol group member<br/>Woozi = idol group member, all-rounder<br/>Jun = idol group member, visual<br/>Mingyu = idol group member, visual<br/>Minghao = idol group member, visual<br/>DK = idol group member, main vocal<br/>Seungkwan = idol group member, main vocal<br/>Vernon = idol group member, visual<br/>Dino = idol group member, all-rounder</p>
<p>2. Soonyoung's status in his group is loosely based on NCT Dream's Renjun and Chenle, seeing that the rest of the team is already bonded, and their experience on mistreatment, but that's about it. Everything else is fictional.</p>
<p>3. Soonyoung's (and the rest of the Going cast) members did not know about the show since it was really kept under the wraps. Only them and their managers, plus a few head of the company knew. Funny thing: the company literally did not care about Soonyoung and literally just signed whatever paper (the contract paper of the show) Soonyoung's manager gave them without reading it. How sad.</p>
<p>4. So what is the meaning of Seventeen in this lifetime? Since the team is composed of singers, rappers, and dancers, it became 13 members + 3 types of performers + 1 team = 17!!! yeyy!!!! (im dumb, I know)</p>
<p>5. The episode filmed in the final part, if you are not aware, is tightly based on Going Seventeen's TTT # 2 episode. Go check it out!</p>
<p>6. My post narrative for this is actually a happy ending, with the show eventually leveling-up and be introduced to the public which of course, features new episodes. The old ones? They will be stored for those who will remember.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>twitter: @marasahana<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>